happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Potato Head
Mr. Potato Head is the Season 3 premiere of Creepy Cryptid Friends. This episode introduces Horseplay and Jackie, the headless horseman prankster duo. Roles Starring *Horseplay and Jackie Featuring *Gady *Riceball *Nymph *Hodag Appearances *Marus *Horns Plot Gady tends to a patch of potatoes in her garden, using body parts as fertilizer. One potato soon begins to sprout. It has functioning eyes all over it. Gady is quite proud of the little spud. But after one of its eyes falls out, the potato pops from the ground and rolls away. Meanwhile, Horseplay and Jackie pull a prank, Jackie being placed alongside a bunch of ordinary pumpkins and Horseplay hiding in a bush. When an unsuspecting Marus walks by the pumpkins, Jackie utters "Boo!", scaring him away. Jackie and Horseplay share laughter in the prank. Riceball comes along with a wheelbarrow to collect pumpkins for a pie he plans to bake. He ends up taking Jackie with him. Horseplay tries to retrieve his head, unaware that Jackie and the other pumpkins were taken. The living potato happens upon him, seeing him as the perfect host body, and hops on his neck. The potato quickly seizes control of Horseplay by growing roots on him. The potato loses more of its eyes and thinks of a way to solve this dilemma. Nymph walks up to a binocular telescope at the edge of a dam. Upon inserting a coin, she looks into it to see the beautiful view of the ravine. However, her eyes get stuck to the telescope and she wounds up pulling them out. She blindly stumbles over the edge and falls to her death. Horseplay adds Nymph's eyes to the collection of other eyes previously earned from the prank. The potato selects the ones that it wants. One of the things it sees is a line to try Riceball's pumpkin pies. Riceball is in his food stand, Jackie forced to watch with terror as he cuts several pumpkins apart. Hodag, who is in the line, smells a pie baking. Cutting in the line, Horseplay rips off his nose and plants it on the potato, instantly giving it the sense of smell. The potato sees Horns failing to eat a pie slice and realizes it needs a mouth to taste the pie. So Hodag's lips get torn off as well. One of the potato's eyes catches the sight of Jackie about to be sliced. Horseplay regains his own mind and comes to Jackie's aid, throwing the potato off his neck. The potato falls into a boiling pot, where all its eyes melt in the water. Riceball goes to inspect what landed in the pot, distracting him long enough for Horseplay to retrieve Jackie. Gady walks up to the food stand, but after seeing Hodag vomit, she figures the pies taste terrible and looks for something else. Riceball puts a baked potato on the counter and Gady thinks of taking that. With its mouth still intact, the potato bites on Gady's tongue and pulls it out along with her brain. Deaths #Nymph falls to her death. #Hodag dies of food poisoning (debatable, possibly fainted). #Gady's tongue and brain are pulled out. Injuries #Nymph and other unseen characters get their eyes pulled out. #Hodag's nose and lips are ripped off. Trivia *The title is a reference to the Mr. Potato Head toyline. The potato taking others' facial features is another reference to the toy. *Hodag's debatable death is similar to one of Toothy's deaths in his Easter smoochie. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes